A wide variety of brackets have been proposed heretofore in connection with mounting a basketball backboard to a support such as a pole, a wall, or a roof at the desired elevation above a playing surface. Such prior art devices usually are in the form of a kit which requires the components of the bracket to be assembled which usually requires a scissor-type arrangement. A scissor-type arrangement of brackets presents or involves a time consuming chore in orientating one bracket with respect to the other so that their ends are at the same elevation for securement to the backboard.
The present invention is directed to a basketball backboard and support. The backboard is adapted to have a net on one side. A bracket is provided for the other side of the backboard. The bracket is constructed in a manner so that it may facilitate mounting the backboard on a support at a desired elevation above a playing surface.
The backboard is provided with upper and lower pairs of bolts projecting therefrom and generally perpendicular thereto. The bracket is provided with upper and lower pairs of notches lying in a generally vertical plane and spaced a predetermined distance apart so that each notch may receive one of said bolts. A fastener is provided for each bolt for removably securing each bolt in its associated notch.
The structural interrelationship between the bracket and backboard as described above facilitates rapid coupling of the backboard to its mounting bracket. With the bracket attached to its support, such as a pole, roof, wall, or the like, it takes only a few seconds to simultaneously position each bolt in its associated notch. The weight of the backboard is thereby supported by the bracket. Hence, a fastener for each bolt may be tightened without the operator having to support or manipulate the backboard.
The bracket is preferably rectangular or box-like in shape to provide a rigid bracket wherein the notches are spaced apart a predetermined distance corresponding to the predetermined spacing of the mounting bolts preassembled to the backboard.
In addition to minimizing the assembly work by the person installing the backboard, the structural interrelationship of the bracket utilized in connection with the present invention minimizes cost of the same. Thus, the present invention facilitates use of L-shaped channel members instead of U-shaped channel members utilized in prior art devices. The notches are provided in small saddle brackets which are all identical with one another. Each saddle bracket has notches on opposite edges thereof so that it may be used as a right hand saddle bracket or a left hand saddle bracket. This construction minimizes inventory requirements while at the same time avoids the necessity of the person installing the unit to be cognizant of left and right hand brackets. Further, the saddle brackets minimize the need to machine other components of the bracket in connection with portions for attaching to the backboard.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel basketball backboard and support.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a basketball backboard and support bracket structurally interrelated in a manner which facilitates the ease and speed with which they may be coupled together for purposes of installation.
Other objects will appear hereinafter.